1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding knife, and more particularly to a folding knife that has multi-functions in use.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional folding knife such as a Swiss Army Knife or a pocketknife usually has a handle and multiple types of blades. The blades are pivotally connected to the handle to provide different usages such as a can piercer or a screwdriver and can be folded into the handle of the Swiss Army Knife or the pocketknife for transport and carry. However, the blades that are connected to the body of the Swiss Army Knife or the pocket knife will increase the weight and volume of the Swiss Army Knife or the pocket knife and this is inconvenient for carriage. In addition, each blade of the conventional folding knife only has one single shape or one single function in use and this will limit the practicability of each blade. Furthermore, the distance between the handle and a top end of a flat screwdriver blade of the Swiss Army Knife or the pocketknife is short and cannot provide larger moment of force to rotate a screw bolt and this is laborious in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a multi-functional folding knife to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.